Tied Ship
by chocouball
Summary: [Chaptered] [Update!] Menjalani cinta segitiga tentu saja melelahkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Dia adalah tied ship―yang berjuang mencari cara mengurai simpul yang dipasangnya sendiri dan lepas dari jerat cinta segilima yang memuakkan [a Seventeen fanfiction] [SoonHoon, SeungHan] [Broken!JiCheol, Broken!JiHan]
1. Prologue

**Title**

Tied Ship

 **Author**

Uhm―me?

 **Lenght**

300+

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Lee Jihoon, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan, Kwon Soonyoung, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, minor

 **Pairing(s)**

Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon, Choi Seungcheol/Yoon Jeonghan, minor [like, really really minor] Hong Jisoo/Lee Chan, slight Choi Seungcheol/Lee Jihoon, Hong Jisoo/Yoon Jeonghan

 **Genre**

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is YAOI!, typo anywhere, and Broken!JiCheol, broken!JiHan

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Kim Mingyu is mine!

 **Summary**

Menjalani cinta segitiga tentu saja melelahkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Dia adalah tied ship―yang berjuang mencari cara mengurai simpul yang dipasangnya sendiri dan lepas dari jerat cinta segilima yang memuakkan [SoonHoon, SeungHan] [Broken!JiCheol, Broken!JiHan]

.

.

 **Prologue**

.

.

 _Seungcheol tidak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupnya. Jeonghan adalah cintanya_ ― _dan ia bersedia mengorbankan Jihoon untuk mendapatkannya_ ― _dan tanpa sadar memulai kisah cinta segilima mereka yang memuakkan._

.

.

 _Jeonghan tahu_ ― _merebut kekasih dari orang yang dianggapnya adik sendiri adalah kejahatan. Dia akan menerima apapun hukumannya_ ― _meski itu berupa kehilangan Seungcheol dan jatuh di pelukan pemuda yang tidak pernah dicintainya_ ― _Jisoo._

.

.

 _Jihoon adalah sebuah_ tied ship― _kapal terikat. Dia sendiri yang mengikat simpulnya, dia lupa cara melepasnya. Dia terikat selamanya_ ― _sampai Soonyoung datang dan mencoba membantunya mencari cara mengurai simpul yang menjeratnya_. _Jihoon tidak tahu jatuh cinta padanya adalah salah satu cara paling mudah mengurai simpulnya._

.

.

 _Jisoo. Pemuda berhati malaikat yang kebetulan juga sebuah_ tied ship, _dia hanya akan berlayar mengikuti bagaimana Jeonghan akan mengarahkannya. Dia yakin, suatu saat, ketika Jeonghan mengarahkannya tenggelam_ ― _Jisoo akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati_.

.

.

 _Soonyoung hanya seorang pemuda yang begitu mencintai pemuda mungil berambut seperti stroberi dan labu, membuatnya buta_ ― _Jihoon masih terikat pada nahkoda kapalnya yang lama. Dan dia mencoba mengurainya tanpa tahu bagaimana rupa simpulnya._

.

.

 _Mereka berlima menjalani kisah cinta yang rumit dan menyakitkan_ ― _sekaligus memuakkan. Soonyoung berlari mengejar Jihoon_ ― _yang berlari mengejar Seungcheol_ ― _yang tidak peduli dan hanya percaya Jeonghan adalah cintanya. Sementara Jisoo? Well, kukatakan, dia hanya pemuda malang yang kebetulan menjadi target permainan dari Jeonghan_ ― _dalam upayanya melepaskan diri dari Seungcheol dan mencoba merelakannya kembali pada Jihoon._

.

.

 _Sekali lagi_ ― _ini adalah kisah cinta yang rumit. Siapapun tidak akan mengerti karena pola pikir yang begitu unik._

 _Pada akhirnya, kuberitahu, Soonyoung yang akan menang. Dia selalu menang_ ―considered he never stop running.

 _Tapi siapa bilang empat orang lainnya tidak akan menang?_

.

.

 _Ingat, ini kisah cinta yang rumit._

.

.

 **A/N** :

Jadi, saya kembali lagi bawa fanfiksi dengan genre ambigu. Entah ini angst, entah ini romance, saya juga gagal paham. Biarlah para readers sekalian yang menentukan.

Sejujurnya ini adalah fiksi yang paling melelahkan yang pernah saya tulis. Alur ceritanya begitu rumit /iyalah, cinta segitiga aja rumit, apalagi segilima/ tapi saya cukup puas dan cukup percaya diri untuk mempublishnya /laugh/

Ini baru prolog. Dan rencananya chaptered. Meski cuma 2 atau 3. Saya tidak sanggup bikin lebih panjang dari itu. Sungguh. Lelah bikinnya.

Jadi gimana? Berminat untuk siap-siap menyuruh saya melanjutkannya?

.

Saya tadinya lagi nggak baper padahal. Cuma lagi iseng muter lagu punya papa mama [baca; Yunho-Changmin] terus tiba-tiba lagunya papa Yunho yang Tied Ship [papa, saya pinjem judulnya, ya!] tiba-tiba mengalun lembut bruh. Saya langsung baper abis itu /sedih/

LAGUNYA BRUH LAGUNYAAAAA AMSYONG BANGET KENAPA ITU YANG KEPUTER AH PAPA! /dijambak Changmin/

Udah, ah, mau lanjutin bapernya sama papa-mama. lagian, mama saya juga mangkat wamil /makin baper/

Bye!

.

.

P.S. sesungguhnya saya sedang sedih. Ingat dengan fanfiksi saya yang berjudul spell? Saya sedang merambah screenplays [temen saya bbm nyuruh saya ngecek alamat fiksi tsb] dan nemu satu ff dengan alur yang sama. Sampe alur cerita bagaimana suatu 'minuman' bisa membuat Jihoon menjadi perempuan pun ada. Bedanya, di sana yang jadi cewek ada empat orang. Nggak cuma Jihoon doang.

Ada beberapa readers fanfiksi yang onoh yang nyadar dan komen. Tapi saya males komen. Gaktau. Kzl aja bawaannya. Saya cuma lagi mantengin dan nunggu klarifikasi dari yang bersangkutan. Saya nggak pengen negur duluan. Saya mau nunggu sampe dia update chapter dua baru saya tentukan langkah.

Jujur saya kecewa. Malah lebih ke arah sakit hati. Saya mikirin gimana caranya bikin jalan cerita yang penuh humor itu sampe stress. Nggak bisa tidur. Dan well, begitu nemu itu saya jadi down.

Ah, maaf. Saya jadi numpang curhat /laugh/

Bye, again.

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**

Tied Ship

 **Author**

Uhm―me?

 **Lenght**

3000+

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Lee Jihoon, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan, Kwon Soonyoung, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, minor

 **Pairing(s)**

Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon, Choi Seungcheol/Yoon Jeonghan, minor [like, really really minor] Hong Jisoo/Lee Chan, slight Choi Seungcheol/Lee Jihoon, Hong Jisoo/Yoon Jeonghan

 **Genre**

Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is YAOI!, typo anywhere, and Broken!JiCheol, broken!JiHan

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Kim Mingyu is mine!

 **Summary**

Menjalani cinta segitiga tentu saja melelahkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Dia adalah tied ship―yang berjuang mencari cara mengurai simpul yang dipasangnya sendiri dan lepas dari jerat cinta segilima yang memuakkan.

.

.

 **Chapter I**

.

.

"Kita berakhir, Jihoon."

Jihoon berhenti mengaduk kopinya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu. Sejujurnya aku lelah selalu berpura-pura merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Jihoon menyesap kopinya dan mengernyit.

 _Pahit_.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

Jihoon mencengkeram mugnya erat-erat.

"Aku mencintai orang lain. Dan dia begitu cantik sampai aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dan aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya seutuhnya kalau aku masih terikat padamu."

Jihoon meletakkan mugnya pelan di atas meja dan meraih jaketnya di atas meja dapur.

 _Berhenti._

"Jadi Jihoon, kita berakhir."

Jihoon memakai jaketnya―masih menghadap _counter_ dapur.

 _Seungcheol, berhenti._

"Kuharap kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."

Jihoon mengkancingkan satu persatu kancing jaketnya.

 _Kumohon, hentikan. Aku tidak jauh-jauh datang ke Daegu untuk mendengarkan ini._

"Aku yakin ada banyak orang yang mampu mencintaimu―lebih dari aku."

Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan mencengkeram erat ujung lengan jaketnya.

 _Jangan bicara lagi, Seungcheol_.

"Jihoon, katakan sesuatu."

Jihoon meraih tasnya dan berbalik menghadap Seungcheol. "Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu―lalu setelahnya, aku akan pergi."

Seungcheol terkesiap.

Jihoon terlihat tenang―meski ia bisa melihat bagaimana lelaki mungil itu sedikit bergetar. _Seungcheol tidak tahu dunia pemuda kecil itu sedang hancur pelan-pelan_.

Seungcheol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Laki-laki cantik itu― _siapa namanya_?"

Seungcheol memperhatikan bagaimana Jihoon menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang. "Jeonghan."

 _Jeonghan_.

Jihoon berharap bukan seseorang yang ia kenal dengan baik.

"Nama yang indah." Jihoon menatap Seungcheol tepat di matanya untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu.

Jihoon berdiri dan menyelempangkan tasnya asal. Ia meraih mugnya dan meletakkannya tepat di depan Seungcheol.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." kata Jihoon. Sebelum ia keluar dari dapur― _dan dari hidup Seungcheol_ , Jihoon menyempatkan diri berkata, "Aku membuatkan kopi untukmu. Tidak seperti biasanya, yang itu _pahit_."

Setelahnya, Jihoon berjalan keluar dari dapur― _dan hidup Seungcheol_ dengan kepala tegak.

Dia tidak akan menangisi Seungcheol.

Tidak akan.

 _Tidak akan_.

 _Tidak akan... kan_?

.

.

" _Hyung_ , keluarlah dari kamarmu. Kau harus melihat matahari sebelum kau mati membusuk di ranjangmu, _hyung_."

"Tidak mau!" teriakan Jihoon terdengar serak dan teredam di antara bantal-bantal yang menutupi kepala mungilnya.

Chan tidak heran.

Sejak kembali dari Daegu untuk menemui pacarnya, Jihoon terlihat seperti _zombie_. Seolah-olah kehidupan baru saja direnggut dari kedua matanya melalui cara yang paling kejam.

 _Tapi memang sebenarnya itu yang terjadi_.

Tapi ini sudah dua hari dan Chan tidak suka melihat _hyung_ nya begitu.

Dia memang tidak tahu seperti apa pacar Jihoon sebenarnya―baik wajah, kepribadian, Jihoon tidak pernah memberitahu, dan Chan tidak berminat mencari tahu. Kalau Jihoon siap, pemuda mungil yang juga merangkap sebagai _hyung_ kandungnya itu pasti akan memberitahunya.

Jihoon selalu tertutup pada keluarga mengenai masalah cintanya―Chan suka kesal karenanya.

Masalah kali ini pun, Chan tidak begitu paham. Hanya mengerti kalau Jihoon _hyung_ nya sedang patah hati berat. Dari racauan Jihoon dua malam lalu, pacar Jihoon sudah menemukan yang baru dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja.

Chan tidak tahu nama. Bahkan marga. Hanya nama alias yang biasa Jihoon pakai kalau sedang curhat.

Jihoon- _ie_ _hyung_ nya memanggilnya Scoups. Bahkan menamai semua kontak id-nya dengan nama itu.

Dan Chan selalu memanggilnya sekup.

Pria itu―Scoups, adalah kawan masa kecil Jihoon yang tiba-tiba pindah keluar kota dan mereka berdua sudah menjalin cinta selama lima tahun sejak mereka kembali menjalin kontak di kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama―mereka saling berkirim e-mail karena jarak dua kota yang membentang jauh.

Jihoon di Busan, Scoups di Daegu. Lalu semakin jauh karena sekarang Jihoon memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Seoul.

Tapi sebatas itu yang Chan tahu.

Yang mana sangat mengherankan mengingat Chan selalu berkeliaran di sekitar Jihoon selama masa hidupnya dan dia sama sekali tidak kenal siapa si Scoups itu. Jihoon melakukan pekerjaannya menutupi hubungan mereka sekaligus identitas Scoups dengan baik.

 _Sangat baik_.

Hingga saat segalanya berakhir, Chan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

" _Hyung_ , ayolah."

Pintu kamar terbuka dan kepala mungil Jihoon terlihat dari baliknya. "Aku masih dalam masa duka, Chan- _ie_."

Chan menariknya keluar dan Jihoon tidak melawan. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat keadaan _hyung_ nya. Kedua mata sipit Jihoon semakin menyipit karena membengkak dan memerah. Hidungnya merah dan pipinya sembab. Bercak-bercak air mata yang mengering menghiasi kedua pipinya yang tembam.

"Kau terlihat sangat tidak menarik, _hyung_."

"Terimakasih atas _pujian_ nya, Chan- _ie_."

Chan menggembungkan pipinya. Ia menyeret Jihoon ke kamar mandi dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan keluar sebelum kau bersih dan wangi."

.

.

Chan berdiri gelisah di depan pintu kamar mandi setelah satu jam dan Jihoon belum juga keluar. Dia heran, sebenarnya sedang apa _hyung_ nya di dalam?

" _Hyung_ , aku menyuruhmu mandi, bukan menenggelamkan diri."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Chan menunggu lima menit lagi dan nihil. Masih tetap tidak ada respon dari yang di dalam.

Chan jadi was-was.

 _Holy shit_.

Jangan-jangan, Jihoon benar-benar menenggelamkan diri di dalam sana?

" _Hyung_? _Hyung_?! _HYUNG_!"

Masih tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Chan tidak punya cara lain. Ia mundur tiga langkah dan berlari mendobrak pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak saat melihat Jihoon terkulai di dalam _bathtub_.

" _HYUNG_?!" teriaknya histeris.

Yang bersangkutan tidak bergerak.

Chan panik. Ia mendekati Jihoon dan menepuk pipinya pelan―tidak, sekarang jadi kasar setelah Jihoon tidak juga membuka matanya.

Yang benar saja.

Jihoon tidak boleh bunuh diri di apartement mereka!

" _Hyung_! bangun! Kumohon!"

Chan semakin ganas menampar pipi Jihoon.

" _HYUNG_!"

Jihoon membuka matanya dan langsung memegang kedua pipinya. "Kenapa, Chan- _ie_? Dan―oh, pipiku sakit sekali."

Chan langsung memeluknya. "KUPIKIR KAU BUNUH DIRI!"

"Aku cuma ketiduran, Chan- _ie_."

"TAPI KAU SEPERTI ORANG MATI!"

"Orang yang sedang tidur memang terlihat seperti orang mati, Chan- _ie_."

"AKU MENAMPAR PIPIMU LAMA SEKALI DAN KAU TIDAK BANGUN-BANGUN JUGA!"

"Kau lupa kalau aku tidur seperti orang ma―YAA! PANTAS SAJA PIPIKU SAKIT! DASAR BODOH!"

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Chan duduk merajuk di depan televisi dengan dahi lebam―Jihoon menghantamnya dengan botol sampo.

Chan lupa Jihoon itu sadis.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai ketiduran di dalam, _hyung_? kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku!"

Jihoon mengompres dahi Chan dengan handuk yang dibasahi air hangat―satu hal yang peling Chan cinta dari _hyung_ nya, Jihoon selalu merawat luka-lukanya, meski Jihoon juga yang menyebabkannya.

"Tidak tahu. Air hangat dan suasana tenang yang menyenangkan membuatku mengantuk di dalam."

Chan merengut. "Tapi berbahaya sekali, kan. Kau bisa saja tenggelam."

Jihoon melempar senyum kecil. "Aku tahu. Maaf. Kau perhatian sekali."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin pindah apartemen karena apartemen ini jadi TKP bunuh diri. Asal kau tahu, apartemen ini sangat nyaman, _hyung_. aku tidak mau repot-repot mencari―AW! SAKIT!"

Jihoon menekan luka lebam Chan keras-keras dan menyipitkan matanya jengkel. "YAA!"

Chan nyengir. "Tentu saja aku perhatian padamu. Kau ini _hyung_ ku."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan memilih melanjutkan mengkompres luka lebam Chan dan membiarkan bocah itu meneruskan celotehannya.

.

.

Setelah drama pagi yang melelahkan bersama Chan―dan bocah itu sukses menjejalinya dengan sarapan yang telat, Jihoon berangkat ke kampusnya dengan hati yang jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

Mungkin benar kata orang. Suasana yang _gloomy_ itu malah memperparah keadaan patah hatinya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa adiknya tidak menariknya keluar dari kamar lebih awal?

Kelas hari ini berakhir lebih awal. Dosen Kim rupanya lebih berpikir kelahiran anak pertamanya jauh lebih penting daripada kuliahnya dan membubarkan mereka satu jam lebih awal.

Jihoon tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini―apalagi saat kuliah yang harus ditempuhnya bersama dosen Kim berdurasi 100 menit. Dan 60 menit bebas lebih awal merupakan surga kecil untuknya.

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon menoleh dan menghela nafas saat melihat yang bersangkutan. "Ya, _hyung_?"

"Ayo ke kantin sama-sama."

Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan memijat dahinya. Pikirannya tentang nama pria yang merebut Seungcheolnya membuatnya meragukan _hyung_ nya sendiri.

Bodoh.

Nama Jeonghan dalam satu negara ini ada beribu-ribu.

Lagipula, siapa tahu Jeonghan yang _itu_ rumahnya bertetangga dengan Seungcheol di Daegu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jihoon membuka matanya. Jeonghan sedang menatapnya khawatir. Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah.

Jelas tidak mungkin kan, _hyung_ nya yang berhati malaikat ini melakukan hal itu?

"Apa kau sakit?"

Jihoon tertawa kecil. "Ya, begitulah."

 _Sakit hati._

Jihoon belum bercerita apapun pada Jeonghan tentangnya yang baru saja di depak tiga hari lalu.

Bagaimana dia jauh-jauh datang ke sana, hanya untuk pulang dengan hati berbentuk serpihan.

Sejujurnya Jihoon heran, bagaimana bisa ia kembali pulang ke Seoul dalam keadaan sehat dan tidak terluka akibat kecelakaan? Dia yakin tampangnya saat keluar dari rumah Seungcheol terlihat seperti tahanan yang baru saja menerima hukuman mati. Dan jangan lupakan kebiasaannya berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk saat kehilangan akal.

Benar-benar keajaiban Jihoon bisa tiba dengan selamat sampai di rumah.

Jihoon tersentak dari lamunannya saat Jeonghan meraba keningnya. "Tapi suhu badanmu normal. Apa karena kau belum makan?"

"...sudah."

Jeonghan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Dia selalu tahu kapan Jihoon berbohong. "Ayo ke kantin. Setelah itu, temani aku ke kafe. Ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu."

Jihoon tidak tahu kenapa tapi firasatnya memburuk.

"Duluan saja, _hyung_. ada beberapa nada yang harus kuubah sebentar di ruang klub."

Jeonghan mengacak surai Jihoon dan memberikannya senyumnya yang paling lebar. "Jangan lama-lama. Kau harus makan siang atau umma Lee akan menceramahiku seharian karena kau telat makan."

Jihoon merengut. "Iya, iya."

Jeonghan melambai dan pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan Jihoon di tengah koridor sendirian.

.

.

"Halo, stroberi."

Jihoon menoleh jengkel pada pemuda bersurai blonde yang sedang menyandarkan separuh berat badannya di kusen pintu klub.

"Halo juga, kepala nanas."

Soonyoung merengut. "Kepalaku sama sekali tidak seperti nanas, Jihoon."

"Aku juga tidak terlihat seperti stroberi, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung berdecak. Ia menunjuk kepala Jihoon dan tertawa. "Warna rambutmu, Jihoon, terlihat seperti seseorang menumpahkan sirup rasa stroberi di sana. Terlihat manis sekali."

Jihoon menggembungkan pipi.

Warna rambutnya memang mentereng. Warna merah jambu yang kalau menilik kata Chan dua minggu yang lalu―terlihat manis dan menyenangkan untuk dipegang.

Tapi warna ini membuatnya menjadi sasaran untuk diganggu. Kapanpun dia melangkah di koridor kampus, atau di parkiran, atau di taman, atau bahkan hanya duduk diam di pojokan, akan selalu ada seorang barang dua orang yang meneriakinya 'Stroberi!' dan berebut mengelus kepalanya.

 _Memangnya dia bocah_?

Meski tinggi badannya serupa dengan kurcaci, tapi tetap saja, Jihoon jauh dari kata bocah. Dia sudah menjadi pemuda dewasa yang memasuki usia 20 tahun bulan ini.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, kepala nanas."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Kau ini kenapa, stroberi? Hari ini kau lebih galak dari biasanya."

Jihoon melemparnya dengan buku musiknya. "Kubilang berhenti menggangguku!"

Soonyoung tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif setelah berhasil menghindar. "Baiklah, stroberi. Kutinggalkan kau di sini. Jangan membuat klub berantakan atau Seungkwan akan memburu pantatmu."

Jihoon mengangguk acuh. Ia kembali fokus pada barisan nada di mejanya.

"Bye, stroberi!"

"YAA!"

.

.

 _Sender: Seungcheol-ie_

 _Bisa bertemu hari ini? Aku rindu -3-_

Jeonghan menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum lebar.

 _To: Seungcheol-ie,_

 _Tentu! Aku baru mau mengajakmu keluar! Ada tiga dongsaengku yang harus kau kenal._

Jeonghan menatap piring cemilannya di atas meja dan kembali meraih ponselnya saat getar yang familiar menerpa pahanya.

 _Sender: Seungcheol-ie_

 _Baiklah. Kafe biasa dan jam yang biasa terdengar bagus?_

 _Sampai ketemu nanti :*_

 _Aku mencintaimu, Jeonghan-ie :*_

Jeonghan tertawa tertahan. Pacarnya kadang-kadang sukar dimengerti kelakuannya.

 _To: Seungcheol-ie_

 _Oke._

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Seungcheol :*_

Jeonghan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan memainkan sedotan di dalam gelas jusnya. Ia sedang menunggu tiga dongsaeng kesayangannya kemari.

.

.

Chan menatap orang-orang yang sedang duduk bersama dengannya dalam satu meja dan menggembungkan pipinya bingung.

Suasana di meja ini terasa janggal.

Asing.

Chan baru saja datang setelah Jeonghan menyuruhnya ke kafe ini satu jam yang lalu. Ia bisa melihat Jihoon dan Soonyoung duduk diam bersebelahan―mengejutkan, mengingat mereka selalu bertengkar meneriakkan kata 'stroberi' dan 'kepala nanas' lalu melihat Jeonghan hyung dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Chan mengusap dagunya dan berpikir. Lingkaran pertemanan mereka selalu berputar-putar di antara Jeonghan, Jihoon, dan si kecil Chan―baru ketambahan anggota Soonyoung sejak mereka berada di bangku kuliah. Dua yang lebih tua sudah lebih dulu menjalani tali pertemanan sejak mereka baru saja bisa membedakan mana warna hijau, mana warna biru. Chan hadir di tengah mereka karena―well, ibunya selalu menyuruh Jihoon membawa Chan kapanpun pemuda mungil itu pergi keluar bermain. Jihoon tidak pernah keberatan. Bagaimanapun, Chan adalah satu-satunya adik yang paling ia sayang.

Hampir seumur hidup berkeliaran di sekitar mereka berdua membuat Chan hapal di luar kepala bagaimana bahasa tubuh mereka―dan sekarang, bisa Chan bilang, Jihoon sedang gugup hanya karena berada di dekat Jeonghan.

Apa persisnya yang membuat _hyung_ nya bersikap seperti itu, Chan juga ingin tahu.

Tepukan dari kedua tangan Jeonghan yang menakup di depan dada membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada yang lebih tua.

Jeonghan melempar senyum lebar. "Jadi, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini karena aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian."

Chan baru sadar, ada pemuda lain yang juga bergabung dengan mereka di meja.

Pemuda tampan. Dan tampak sama gugupnya dengan―Jihoon?

Jeonghan menarik tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya di atas meja dan Chan bersumpah dia melihat Jihoon berjengit.

"Jadi, ini pacarku. Dia lebih tua dari siapapun yang ada di meja ini jadi lebih baik panggil dia _hyung_."

Chan menoleh menatap pemuda asing itu dan melempar senyum kecil. "Halo, _hyung_."

" _Hyung_ , namanya siapa? Kalau bertemu di jalan, aku tidak akan bingung memanggilnya." Soonyoung menyela.

Jeonghan tertawa. "Oh, iya. Lupa. Panggil saja Seungcheol. Seungcheol _hyung_."

"Berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?"

Suara Jihoon terdengar bergetar. Chan tidak tahu kenapa.

Jeonghan terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa satu tahun?" lalu tertawa. "Ya, aku yakin baru satu tahun."

Lalu Jihoon terlihat shock.

Entah untuk alasan apa, Chan tidak tahu.

"Satu tahun, _hyung_? kenapa kau baru memutuskan memberitahu kami sekarang?" Soonyoung mencibir.

"Tentu saja karena Seungcheol baru saja pindah ke Seoul dua hari yang lalu. Sebelumnya dia tinggal di luar kota."

Chan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Oh, ya? Di mana?"

"D―"

"Daegu."

Itu Jihoon yang menjawab.

Jeonghan tertawa. "Bagaimana kau tahu, Jihoon?"

Jihoon mengeluarkan tawa yang aneh. "Anu, aku sudah mengenalnya."

Kedua manik mata Jeonghan melebar. "Oh ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Hm."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami teman sejak kecil. Aku kaget saat bertemu dengannya di sini."

Itu Seungcehol yang menjawab.

Chan heran. Sikap mereka berdua tidaklah terlihat seperti teman sejak kecil yang baru saja bertemu kembali.

"Jihoon, kita juga teman sejak kecil, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Seungcheol."

Jihoon kembali tertawa. Kali ini terdengar sumbang. "Dia teman les musik, _hyung_."

Jeonghan mengangguk paham.

Chan menatap _hyung_ nya dan merasa ada sesuatu yang harus diingat otaknya.

" _Hyung_ ," mendadak Jihoon berdiri dan yang paling aneh―Jihoon menyeret Soonyoung bersamanya. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku dan Soonyoung harus pergi."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon bingung. "Aku?"

Jeonghan merengut. "Ke mana? Kalian bahkan belum makan."

Jihoon melempar senyum kecil. "Aku lupa mengerjakan tangga nada yang disuruh Mingyu." Lalu beralih menatap Soonyoung. "Ayo, Soonyoung, kita butuh banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya."

Chan menatap kedua _hyung_ nya keluar dari kafe dan menatap kedua _hyung_ nya yang lain. Ia mengangkat bahu saat Jeonghan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

.

.

Jihoon tidak percaya.

Jihoon masih menolak percaya.

 _Hyung_ nya. Jeonghan _hyung_ nya. Yang sudah ia anggap seperti seorang kakak. Begitu tega merebut Seungcheol darinya?

Tapi―melihat bagaimana semangatnya Jeonghan ingin memperkenalkan Seungcheol padanya, Jihoon rasa Jeonghan tidak tahu.

Ya, Jeonghan tidak tahu lima tahun ini Seungcheol menjalin cinta bersamanya.

Tapi, ini tetap menyakitkan.

Melihat bagaimana― _bagaimana_ Seungcheol tampak bahagia sekali.

 _Lelaki brengsek itu tersenyum_.

Benar-benar tersenyum. Hangat. Layaknya sinar mentari pertama di musim panas.

 _Lelaki brengsek itu tidak pernah tersenyum begitu manis dan hangat selama lima tahun bersamanya_.

Jihoon berjongkok dan memegangi sisi kepalanya.

Dia menerima kalau Seungcheol mendepaknya dan baru menjalin cinta dengan yang lain. Tidak seperti ini. _Tidak diselingkuhi_.

Dia pusing. Dan rasa pusing ini membuatnya ingin muntah.

Siapa yang sebenarnya jahat di sini?

Seungcheol?

Otaknya yang lambat berjalan tentu saja langsung mengarahkan tuduhan penyelingkuh padanya. Bukankah sudah jelas?

 _Tapi hati kecil Jihoon menolak memberikan tuduhan jahat itu padanya_.

Jeonghan?

Dipikir dengan logika, tentu saja pemuda ini tidak tahu apa-apa.

 _Tapi hati kecilnya bilang, Jeonghan merebutnya darinya._

Kenangan lima tahunnya yang datar bersama Seungcheol, tampak kalah telak dibandingkan dengan momen _lovey-dovey_ yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Lima tahun.

 _Lima tahun Jihoon menabung cinta_.

 _Dan apa yang ia tuai tidak sesuai dengan harapannya_.

"Jihoon? Jihoon- _ie_? kau kenapa?"

Jihoon lupa.

 _Soonyoung sedang bersamanya_.

.

.

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan mata disipitkan.

"Cheol- _ie_? kau tidak bilang kenal dengan Jihoon- _ie_?"

Seungcheol menatap orang berlalu lalang di jalanan di luar kaca jendela. Ia menghela nafas. Menolak menjawab.

Chan sudah pulang lima menit lalu―bocah polos itu lupa harus mengumpulkan essay pada dosen Hwang satu jam lagi.

"Seungcheol? Apa ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu?"

Seungcheol menoleh dan menggeleng. Ia melempar senyum kecil.

Tapi Jeonghan keras kepala. "Seungcheol. Jangan membuatku marah."

Seungcheol kembali menghela nafas. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jeonghan erat.

"Kau tahu saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu dan kubilang aku masih menjadi pacar orang?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. Ia menatap kedua manik mata Seungcheol yang menyorotkan rasa bersalah.

"Orang itu―" Seungcheol menarik nafasnya lalu menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Jeonghan tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Perasaannya mengatakan hal yang akan di dengarnya selanjutnya akan―

"―dia Jihoon."

―menghancurkan dunianya.

.

.

Soonyoung tahu tadi Jihoon bohong.

Mereka sudah mengerjakan tangga nada titipan Mingyu seminggu yang lalu. Lengkap dengan yang memesan saat mengerjakannya.

Tapi saat menatap manik mata Jihoon yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap, Soonyoung menurut saat pemuda kecil itu menyeretnya keluar dari kafe―hanya sempat melambai sambil berjalan untuk berpamitan.

Lalu sekarang, pemuda kecil itu malah mengacuhkannya. Berjalan sempoyongan memegangi sisi kepala dengan ekspresi wajah seolah telah melihat akhir kehidupan.

Pias.

Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon. Ia memegang pundak Jihoon yang bergetar dan bertanya bingung, "Jihoon? Jihoon- _ie_? kau kenapa?"

Jihoon menolak berbalik―pun menolak merespon. Pemuda mungil itu tetap berjongkok diam memegangi sisi kepalanya.

"Jihoon―hei!" Soonyoung memekik kaget saat Jihoon tiba-tiba berbalik.

Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya. Raut wajah Jihoon tidak terlihat baik-baik saja―jauh dari itu, terlihat seperti dia baru saja mendengar berita duka yang tidak sanggup diterimanya.

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon menatapnya kosong. Matanya berkaca dan ada sebutir yang mengancam turun dari sudut mata. Soonyoung bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Seungcheol―"

Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya. "Iya?"

Jihoon menjambak rambutnya sendiri kali ini. Soonyoung menggenggam jemari Jihoon dan berusaha melepaskannya. Jihoon tidak boleh menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Dia―dia―"

Soonyoung masih menanti sabar. Jemarinya masih sibuk mencegah kedua tangan Jihoon kembali ke kepalanya.

"―dia―mantan pacarku."

Soonyoung terdiam.

Dia kaget.

Dia tidak mampu memproduksi kalimat untuk mengomentari ini.

Jadi, Soonyoung melakukan satu-satunya hal yang mampu dipikirkan otaknya―ia menarik Jihoon dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan pemuda mungil itu menangis. Membiarkannya meredam teriakannya di dada.

Lalu Jihoon meledak.

"Soonyoung―dia mantan pacarku. Baru tiga hari lalu dia mendepakku, Soonyoung dan kau ingat Jeonghan _hyung_ bilang apa?―"

Soonyoung memutar rekaman memorinya pada kalimat Jeonghan selama mereka makan cemilan di dalam kafe―

"― _mereka sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun?_ "

―dan berpikir betapa kejamnya takdir yang menerpa bocah stroberinya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A/N** :

Nyeheheh. So, ini chapter satunya. Semoga nggak kecewa. Dan melebihi ekspetasi /bow/

Jadi ini semacam awal mula kenapa kisah ini bisa begitu rumit. Adek Jisoonya belom keluar. Masih saya simpen di dalem kamar.

Setelah saya timbang lagi, kayaknya ini bakalan lebih dari tiga chapter. Nulisnya rumit banget buset -_-

Dan saya juga perlu banyak adegan [karakternya banyak, bruh] untuk menyusun konflik jadi, ya, sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi fiksi yang panjang.

.

Review dibales kalo sempet ya :3

Pokoknya terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca prolognya, udah nge-fav, udah nge-follow, apalagi yang udah ngereview :3

Makasih bangeeeet /bow/

.

.

P.S. mama Changminnya belom kelar, karena ternyata chapternya lebih panjang dari biasanya /laugh/

Spoiler buat mama Changmin ya, si tripletnya mau ketemu papa! /akhirnya/

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to riview?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title**

Tied Ship

 **Author**

Uhm―me?

 **Lenght**

2400+

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Lee Jihoon, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan, Kwon Soonyoung, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, minor Kim Mingyu

 **Pairing(s)**

Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon, Choi Seungcheol/Yoon Jeonghan, minor [like, really really minor] Hong Jisoo/Lee Chan, slight Choi Seungcheol/Lee Jihoon, Hong Jisoo/Yoon Jeonghan

 **Genre**

Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is YAOI!, typo anywhere, and Broken!JiCheol, broken!JiHan

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Kim Mingyu is mine!

 **Summary**

Menjalani cinta segitiga tentu saja melelahkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Dia adalah tied ship―yang berjuang mencari cara mengurai simpul yang dipasangnya sendiri dan lepas dari jerat cinta segilima yang memuakkan.

.

.

 **Chapter II**

.

.

"Terimakasih."

Soonyoung tertawa.

Sudah satu jam sejak terakhir kali Jihoon mengalami _mental breakdown_ dan meledak di dadanya. Kini pemuda mungil itu _sepertinya_ sudah kembali pada dirinya yang lama. Galak dan sedikit―hanya _sedikit_ menyebalkan.

Satu jam Soonyoung memeluk pemuda mungil itu.

Satu jam ia melarikan jemarinya mengusap puncak kepala Jihoon, mengelus punggung Jihoon lembut.

Satu jam ia membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Jangan tertawa. Kau pikir mudah menangis di depanmu?" Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya.

Perasaannya sedikit membaik setelah satu jam menumpahkan segalanya.

Satu jam menekan egonya dan menjadi buku yang mudah terbaca oleh Soonyoung.

Satu jam menekan harga dirinya dan meledak di depan orang yang ia anggap orang paling menyebalkan sedunia.

"Aku yakin tidak mudah," Soonyoung tertawa lagi, "Dan aku merasa terhormat karena bisa menyaksikannya, stroberi."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. tiba-tiba dia merasa lelah sekali setelah menangis hebat tadi. "Jangan memulai, kepala nanas."

"Memulai apa?"

"Perkelahian."

Soonyoung kembali tertawa. "Kau ini kenapa sedikit-sedikit selalu mengira aku mengajak berkelahi?"

Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya. "Wajahmu yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu."

Soonyoung mengulum senyumnya. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Baguslah, stroberi, karena kurasa bahuku terasa kram menahanmu menangis, dan uh, lihat, ingusmu mengotori bajuku!"

Jihoon memukul lengannya keras-keras. "Kau tahu, kalau kau memang senang sekali kupukul, bilang saja, tidak usah meledek untuk memintanya!" katanya sebal.

Soonyoung tertawa. "Kalau kau yang memukul, aku rela kau pukul terus."

"Pakai sepatu?"

"Pukul itu memakai tangan, Jihoon."

"Aku ingin menenggelamkanmu ke dalam bak mandi."

"Jadi tinggi dulu."

"...kau benar-benar senang kupukul rupanya."

"Asal bukan memakai sepatu."

Jihoon tertawa dan Soonyoung tersenyum karenanya.

.

.

Jeonghan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sesuai dugaannya, setelah mendengar nama Jihoon tersebut secara gamblang dari belah bibir Seungcheol, Jeonghan merasa dunianya berakhir sudah.

Orang yang satu tahun terakhir ini ditikungnya diam-diam, yang selalu ia doakan untuk segera putus hubungan dengan Seungcheol, yang selalu ia maki-maki dalam hati karena tidak juga melepaskan Seungcheol―adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak tahu dia _dongsaeng_ yang sering kau sebut-sebut."

"Seungcheol, aku menyebut nama Jihoon ribuan kali di depanmu, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol menghela nafas. "Aku hanya berpikir itu Jihoon yang lain, Jeonghan. Di negara ini ada ribuan orang dengan nama yang sama."

Jeonghan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Ya Tuhan― _ya Tuhan_ , aku menghancurkan adikku sendiri."

"Jeonghan―"

"Aku begitu jahat, ya Tuhan―"

"Jeonghan―"

"Seungcheol, kau tidak mengerti―"

"...apa?"

Jeonghan menjambak rambutnya sendiri kali ini. "Seungcheol, dia― _dia_ begitu mencintaimu. Scoups―Scoups―astaga harusnya aku sadar saat dia menamai semua kontakmu dengan nama Scoups!"

"...scoups?"

Lalu Jeonghan mulai panik. "Seungcheol, kau tidak tahu betapa besarnya dia mencintaimu, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol menarik Jeonghan dan memeluk pemuda yang sedang panik itu erat-erat. "Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku sama besarnya?"

"Seungcheol! mengertilah―"

"Tidak. Kau yang harus mengerti, Jeonghan. Aku dan Jihoon sudah berakhir."

"Tapi―"

"Sudah berakhir."

"Seung―"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Seungcheol―"

Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya dan menakup kedua pipi Jeonghan dan menatapnya dalam. "Jeonghan, mengertilah, aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku dan Jihoon sudah berakhir. Jangan merasa bersalah. Kau tidak bersalah."

 _Tidak Seungcheol, ini semua tidak benar_.

"Aku yakin Jihoon akan mengerti."

 _Tidak Seungcheol, kau yang tidak mengerti_.

Jeonghan memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Seungcheol memeluknya.

Dia punya firasat buruk dengan semua ini.

Benar-benar firasat yang buruk.

.

.

Jihoon menunduk menatap buku-bukunya saat melewati koridor yang menuju kelas bahasa yang diambil Jeonghan. Ada kelas musik yang diambilnya sore ini dan untuk menuju ke sana, ia harus melewati koridor ini.

Selesai menangis tadi, ia kembali ke kampus, masih dengan mata memerah, dan Soonyoung memaksanya memakai obat tetes mata. Supaya terlihat lebih baik katanya. Lalu pemuda menyebalkan itu pergi menuju klubnya.

Rasa cemas menggerogoti tubuhnya dari dalam.

Jihoon tidak siap dan dia merasa stress karenanya.

Setelah dipikir lagi, sepertinya sampai kapanpun Jihoon tidak akan pernah siap.

" _Hyung_? apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jihoon terlonjak dan mendongak. Chan sedang menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Kenapa _hyung_ terlihat seperti maling?"

Sebuah buku melayang mulus ke kepala bocah itu. Jihoon memandangnya galak. "Maling katamu?"

Chan merengut. Ia mengusap dahinya. " _Hyung_ mengendap-ngendap begitu. Persis seperti maling."

 _Oh_.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masa iya ia akan memberitahu adik satu-satunya kalau dia sebenarnya sedang menghindari Jeonghan _hyung_?

"Ah, aku lupa mengumpulkan essay pada dosen Min,"

Chan mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah essay dosen Min sudah _hyung_ kumpulkan minggu lalu?"

Sial.

Jihoon lupa dia satu rumah, satu lingkungan dengan adik kandung satu satunya.

"OH! Dosen Jang!"

Chan menyipitkan mata meneliti _hyung_ nya. Jihoon mengkeret. Chan paling tahu kapan _hyung_ nya berbohong, kapan _hyung_ nya merasa takut, kapan _hyung_ nya merasa marah, chan tahu segalanya. Wajar, mereka sudah hidup bersama sejak Chan baru saja bisa menghirup udara.

Chan menghela nafas. Dia tahu Jihoon berbohong, tapi dia tidak akan mendesaknya lebih jauh. Jadi ia memamerkan senyum polosnya dan membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja.

"Baiklah, aku ke club dulu _hyung_ , ada yang harus ku kerjakan."

.

.

Jeonghan keluar dari kelasnya dan menghela nafas. Perkataan Seungcheol masih terngiang di kepalanya sejak tadi. Kedua matanya bahkan masih terasa sembab.

Ia menatap koridor depan kelasnya dan mengutuk diri saat mulutnya bertindak lebih cepat dari otaknya.

"Jihoon- _ie_?"

Pemuda mungil itu membatu lalu menoleh dan tersenyum canggung. "Ya _hyung_?"

Jeonghan menatapnya sedih. Satu hal yang ia sadari, Jihoon menangis. Kedua mata pemuda itu sedikit membengkak.

Sejujurnya, Jeonghan juga merasa ragu menyapa pemuda mungil itu. Kenapa mulutnya harus selalu bertindak spontan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jihoon lebih memilih menatap lantai. "Um―aku ada kelas musik―"

Jeonghan mengangguk mengerti. "Di ujung koridor ini, 'kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Lalu mereka berdua terjebak dalam suasana yang canggung dan Jeonghan tidak menyukainya.

"Jihoon―"

Jihoon mendongak dan menatap matanya kali ini. Jeonghan tidak tahu apa maknanya―dia tidak pernah bisa pandai membaca orang, jadi dia tidak tahu kilatan ekspresi apa yang ada di dalam mata adiknya.

"Seungcheol―"

 _Crap_.

Jeonghan menutup mulutnya _shock_. Kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa diam?

Tapi sejujurnya jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin Jihoon mengakuinya.

Jihoon melempar senyum kecil. "Ah, dia _teman_ ku sejak kecil, _hyung_."

Ada penekanan pada kata teman―atau itu hanya imajinasinya saja Jeonghan tidak tahu.

Tapi―Jihoon tidak mau Jeonghan tahu hubungannya dengan Seungcheol jadi Jeonghan tidak mendesaknya―meski ia sudah tahu karena Seungcheol memberitahunya tadi.

Jeonghan tersenyum canggung. "Ah, ya―"

" _Hyung_ , aku duluan."

Dan Jeonghan hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan punggung Jihoon menjauh.

.

.

Chan memasuki ruangan klub dengan alis mengerut. Jihoon _hyung_ nya aneh dan rasanya ia ingin sekali tahu alasan apa yang membuat _hyung_ nya bersikap seperti itu.

Chan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan menatap sosok di ujung ruangan.

" _Hyung_?"

Soonyoung―sedang mendengarkan musik dari ponsel di tangannya mendongak, "Ya, Chan- _ie_?"

Chan menggembungkan pipinya. "Tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon- _ie_ _hyung_?"

Soonyoung mengamati Chan sebentar dan menggeleng. "Tidak." katanya lugas. "Apa yang terjadi pada labu kesayanganku?"

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk berbohong.

Kalau Chan tidak tahu apa-apa, berarti Jihoon hanya bercerita padanya dan untuk sesaat, ia merasa begitu senang.

"Jihoon- _ie_ _hyung_ jadi aneh."

Soonyoung mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aneh?"

Chan mengangguk. "Dia jadi gugup. Mengendap-endap seperti maling."

"Maling?"

"Iya, aku bertemu dengannya tadi di koridor menuju kelas bahasa."

Soonyoung mengangguk paham.

 _Kelas yang diambil Jeonghan_.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertanya apa yang sedang ia kerjakan dan dia bilang mau mengumpulkan essay yang bahkan sudah dikumpulkannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu!"

Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Jihoon-ie_ _kacau_.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya tapi aku bersumpah sikapnya sama sekali tidak biasa."

"Chan―"

Chan menoleh, "Ya _hyung_?"

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kau memanggil Jun dan Minghao kemari supaya kegiatan klub ini bisa segera dimulai?"

Chan―lupa pada _komplain_ nya beberapa saat yang lalu, mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang klub.

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ia menatap atap ruangan dan bergumam, "Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, pumpkin?"

.

.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kelas musiknya dan memilih kabur menuju atap―satu-satunya tempat dimana dia pikir bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Pertemuannya dengan Jeonghan membuatnya sedikit terguncang.

Dan Jihoon menjadi lebih terguncang lagi saat membuka pintu atap dan menemukan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"Seungcheol?"

Pemuda di ujung atap itu menoleh dan melempar senyum kecil.

"Jihoon."

Tanpa sadar, Jihoon melangkah mendekat. Dan Seungcheol membiarkannya.

Jihoon menatap Seungcheol dan berpikir. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Seungcheol menatapnya lama. Lalu mengangguk setelah mengerutkan kening.

Jihoon beringsut mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menunjuk sisi sebelah Seungcheol, "Boleh aku duduk di sana?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Ya―tentu saja."

Jihoon mengangguk dan duduk. Lalu keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jihoon menatap kepulan asap rokok yang keluar dari hidung Seungcheol dan gatal ingin bertanya, "Sekarang merokok?"

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil. Ia menghirup nafas dalam dan asap rokok yang barusan ia hembuskan―kembali lagi masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. "Ya―kalau sedang stress."

 _Useless_ , pikir Jihoon. Pembicaraan ini tidak ada gunanya. Jihoon menatap Seungcheol dari samping dan pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin ia tanyakan tiba tiba muncul di pikirannya.

"Hei, Seungcheol?"

"Hm?"

Jihoon terlihat sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Lima tahun― _lima tahun_ kita bersama―"

"Ya?"

"Pernahkah kau merasa mencintaiku? Sekali saja?"

Seungcheol menatap Jihoon dan menerawang bagaimana lima tahun mereka berjalan.

Mengingat bagaimana kedua manik mata Jihoon yang jernih dan bersinar terang saat berceloteh tentang hari-harinya selama jauh darinya.

Mengingat bagaimana rona wajahnya yang muncul saat Seungcheol mengelus pipinya.

Mengingat bagaimana teriakan marahnya di telepon saat Seungcheol lupa tanggal anniversary mereka―Seungcheol datang ke Busan membawa sebuket bunga tulip untuknya dua jam kemudian.

Mengingat bagaimana butiran airmata yang jatuh di pipi tembamnya saat pertama kali Seungcheol melukainya.

Dan mengingat bagaimana Seungcheol mencium kelopak matanya dengan bisikan maaf.

"Ya," Seungcheol menghela nafasnya. "Ya, Jihoon."

Dari sudut matanya, Seungcheol menangkap Jihoon tersenyum. Entah senyum lega. Entah senyum lembut biasa, Seungcheol tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Aku lega."

 _Oh. Jadi senyum lega_.

"Apa yang kurang dariku, Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol menarik nafasnya lelah.

Sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu apa yang kurang dari Jihoon untuknya.

Jihoon sempurna. Mungil. Manis. Penuh perhatian. Dan caranya mencintai seseorang selalu penuh dengan kepercayaan dan keyakinan.

Tapi tetap ada yang salah.

Jeonghan.

Jihoon bukan Jeonghan.

Dan Seungcheol tidak bisa mencintainya lebih dari bagaimana dia mencintai Jeonghan.

"Tidak ada."

Jihoon berdiri dan pada akhirnya Seungcheol menatapnya.

"Begitu."

Seungcheol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Memang kalau bukan Jeonghan― _aku_ tidak akan bisa, ya?"

Seungcheol tertawa kecil. "Jihoon―"

Jihoon ikut tertawa. "Aku lelah mencoba, Seungcheol, maka dari itu, aku menyerah."

Seungcheol berdiri dan mengibaskan debu yang menempel pada bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Jihoon," panggilnya sebelum pemuda mungil itu melangkah. Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku mencintaimu― _dulu_."

Jihoon menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"Aku tahu."

Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa pertemuan terakhir mereka, Seungcheol tersenyum begitu lembut. "Maaf karena aku melepasmu dengan cara yang paling buruk, Jihoon. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu dulu. Jangan sekalipun meragukan itu. Aku hanya mencintai Jeonghan lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya."

Sudut bibir Jihoon melengkung naik lagi.

Seungcheol menepuk kepala Jihoon lembut. "Kalau tidak ada Jeonghan di dunia ini, _kau adalah pilihan pertama yang akan selalu aku pilih_."

Kali ini Jihoon tertawa. "Aku memaafkanmu. Jadi, berhentilah melambungkan harapanku, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol kembali tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Jihoon."

"Hm."

Seungcheol mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Teman?"

Jihoon menatap uluran tangan Seungcheol lama. Ia beralih menatap Seungcheol yang memandangnya lembut dan―

"Teman."

―menyambut uluran tangannya tanpa ragu.

.

.

Jeonghan merengut begitu Jihoon mengilang dari pandangannya. Seungcheol tidak ada di kelas tadi. Kemana pemuda itu?

Jeonghan berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor kampus. Berharap menemukan siluet dari pemuda itu dan ia bersumpah akan memukul kepalanya begitu ketemu.

"Mingyu!"

Hoobaenya itu menoleh dan melambai, "Ya, _hyung_?"

Jeonghan berhenti berlari. "Kau lihat Seungcheol- _ie_?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Sekarang _sih_ tidak, tapi tadi kurasa aku melihatnya menaiki tangga menuju atap."

Jeonghan melempar senyum kecil. "Oke, aku akan menyusulnya. Terimakasih, hoobae!"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan melambai.

Jeonghan membenahi letak tasnya dan mulai berjalan menuju atap. Untuk apa Seungcheol ke sana? Jeonghan menghela nafas saat ingat rokok yang menyembul dari kantung saku celana Seungcheol.

"Kalau dia merokok lagi aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya."

Jeonghan menaiki tangga menuju atap dengan susah payah dan membuka pintu yang menghalanginya masuk ke atap.

Jeonghan merengut saat melihat siluet Seungcheol di ujung atap. Sedang duduk menyandar dengan asap rokok mengepul di sekitarnya.

Jadi dia benar-benar merokok.

Jeonghan sudah akan menghampirinya dan memarahinya saat sadar―Seungcheol tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang di sana dan rasanya Jeonghan mengenalinya.

"Jihoon- _ie_?"

Jadi Jeonghan memutuskan menyembunyikan diri di balik pintu dan berdiri menatap interaksi dua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya dari kejauhan. Ia menghela nafas. Jihoon terlihat bahagia. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Meski Jeonghan tidak bisa menebak senyum itu tulus atau tidak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang―mencoba menguping apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

" _Jihoon,_ "

Jeonghan menahan nafasnya.

" _Aku mencintaimu_."

Jeonghan memejamkan matanya.

 _Begitu_.

"... _tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu_..."

Jeonghan mengusap wajahnya dan tertawa hampa.

 _Begitu_.

Sudah cukup.

Jeonghan berlalu menuruni tangga.

.

.

Jeonghan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

Begitu absurd.

Begitu campur aduk.

Ia berjalan tanpa menatap ke depan, menunduk dalam usahanya menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya dan airmata yang mengancam akan turun kapan saja.

Seharusnya dia tahu.

Seungcheol tidak akan semudah itu berpaling padanya. Dia dan Jihoon lima tahun menjalin hubungan dan―baru satu tahun dengannya.

Tentu Jihoon yang paling membekas di hati.

Jeonghan memukul kepalanya sendiri saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Dia seharusnya merasa lega, iya kan?

Rasa bersalahnya seharusnya berkurang karena mungkin setelah ini mereka berdua akan kembali dan ia tidak lagi perlu merasa sebagai _hyung_ yang jahat karena pernah mendoakan Seungcheol dan Jihoon berpisah―di masa lalu. Masa ketika ia sama sekali tidak tahu orang yang berusaha ia pisahkan dari Seungcheol adalah adiknya sendiri.

Tapi kenapa hatinya sakit sekali?

Jeonghan termangu saat setetes air matanya berhasil turun di sudut matanya. Ia begitu tenggelam dalam euforia baru perasaannya. Sama sekali tidak ia sadar berjalan menuju seseorang di depan sana dan menabraknya.

"Hei,"

Jeonghan menabrak seorang pemuda―dari suara yang di dengarnya dan terjatuh sementara pemuda itu masih berdiri kokoh di depannya.

Jeonghan mengemasi barang bawaannya yang terjatuh―ponsel dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh ini?

"Maaf―maafkan aku."

Tidak ada respon.

Jeonghan mengusap airmatanya buru-buru. Ia mendongak dan menatap pemuda di depannya heran. Pemuda itu sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Jeonghan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Um―Jeonghan. Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu mengulurkan satu tangannya dan masih dengan senyuman menggoda, ia berkata tanpa beban, "Namaku Hong Jisoo, dan―hei, kurasa aku menyukaimu."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A.N:

Oke, maafkan saya /deep bow/ akhirnya saya bawa apdetan chapter dua /crai/ ini sebenernya cuma tinggal finishing doang dari kapan tau.

Ini sudah saya telantarkan berapa bulan coba. Maafkan saya T.T

Tapi ya itu, karena sibuk, suka stress ngetik yang lain, ini jadi terlupakan. Maafkan saya lagi T.T

Seperti janji saya, plotnya saya bikin slow. Pelan. Biar lebih terasa mhehehe.

Oke. Sebagai permintaan maaf saya bawain juga dua oneshoot dan beberapa drabble―well, drabble saya upload menyusul ya /laughs/

Terimakasih buat reader yang rajin ngingetin saya buat update dan saya janjiin buat update tapi baru bisa saya tepatin sekarang.

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


End file.
